


fell in love with the fire long ago

by chrome_dome



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Chromedome/Rewind (background), Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Title from a Hozier Song, anyways remember to keep dick cock balling yall, bc i suck at titles, spicy hot with a serving of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrome_dome/pseuds/chrome_dome
Summary: Brainstorm froze, the realization of the situation finally hitting him. "No. It's not. Chromedome, Domey- Just let me down, you don't have to do this."
Relationships: Brainstorm & Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	fell in love with the fire long ago

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c

Before Brainstorm had a chance to figure out what was going on he found himself slammed into the wall and effortlessly held up, high enough that his feet dangled above the floor. He was held in place by his upper arms, making it impossible for him to move anything above his elbow. "Chromedome?! What- what are you doing?" 

His friend's laugh came out a bit darker than he was used to, more of a measured chuckle. "Oh Stormy, don't pretend you don't know what this is about." 

Brainstorm frowned at him. "The frag are you talking about? Let me down!" He tried to get away but Chromedome's grip was rock solid and he didn't even budge. 

Chromedome adjusted his hold, pinning him in place with an arm across his chest and leaning into it, using his own, not insignificant, weight to keep him in place. This left his other arm free and he raised it to Brainstorm's face, cupping his chin and forcing him to look straight into his optics. "Really. You go prancing around the ship with your polish done up like cheap shareware and you expect no one to notice? Don't act like this isn't what you wanted." 

Brainstorm froze, the realization of the situation finally hitting him. "No. It's not. Chromedome, Domey-" He did his best to sound friendly, hoping that would shake Chromedome out of whatever state he was in. "Just let me down, you don't have to do this." 

Chromedome stroked his thumb along Brainstorm's mouthplate and stared contemplatively into his optics. He cocked his head slightly, as if working through a difficult puzzle. "Hm. You're right, I don't have to." Brainstorm relaxed slightly, waiting to be released. 

He heard the slight sound of Chromedome grinning under his faceplate. "But I really want to." His fingers sought out the edges of his mouthplate and tugged at it, gently at first, but when it didn't come off he pulled hard enough to hurt. The message was pretty clear: take this off before I have to do it myself. 

Brainstorm let it unlatch and it was quickly discarded as Chromedome threw it off to the side. Brainstorm longingly watched it slide across the floor, instantly missing the feeling of safety it provided. 

Chromedome started exploring his face, carelessly pinching and prodding at it. His digits met the holes in his cheeks and he slipped a couple inside, poking at his glossa and around his mouth. 

Brainstorm raised his, now free, hands to try and push him off but Chromedome just chuckled and pressed down harder, hard enough that Brainstorm's plating started to creak menacingly. He gave up almost instantly, if this turned into a contest of strength he would be crushed, his light flyer frame couldn't hope to match the freaky strength that Chromedome casually displayed. His friend's strength had gotten them out of scrapes before and Brainstorm had lost count of how many times he had called on Chromedome to help move around heavy lab equipment. It had been helpful, made him feel safe even. Only now that it was turned against him he suddenly realized how intimidating it was. 

Chromedome had moved on from his face and now his hand had found its way between Brainstorm's legs. He shamelessly groped at his panel, fingers searching for seams to push open. Brainstorm instinctively tried to pull away from the unwanted contact but without any leverage all he was able to do was shift his hips against Chromedome's hand. 

"Just like I said. I bet you're just desperate for someone to frag you, to scratch up that nice shiny paint job of yours, leave some dents too. "As he spoke Chromedome's touches became more and more insistent, pressing hard enough to dent the thin metal in some places. "Hell, you might just be in this for the pain, you're such a freak it wouldn't even surprise me." 

"I don't want this, please just let me go." Brainstorm didn't know when his voice had gotten so shaky, laced with the static edge of panic. He could already see the refusal in Chromedome's body language, could almost hear the laughter welling up in his friend's voicebox. "I'll suck your spike or something, whatever you want, please just don't-" He let the thought trail off, the intended meaning already clear enough. 

Chromedome's hand stilled and he cocked his head, considering. He shrugged his free shoulder. "Sure. You better make it worth my while though." 

Suddenly the weight pinning Brainstorm was gone and he dropped onto the floor. He landed hard, and, without any way to steady himself, fell heavily onto his knees. The plating crashed against the floor and Brainstorm winced as the shock traveled up his struts. 

He found himself directly in front of Chromedome's crotch, staring as a panel retracted and his spike pressurized inches from his face. He froze, suddenly confronted with what he was actually about to do. He considered trying to make a break for it but before he had a chance he felt Chromedome's hand latch on to one of his helm finials. 

He brought his hands up to rest right under Chromedome's hip bars. His thumbs rubbed along the plating, more to soothe himself than anything else. The texture of his friend's preferred brand of polish was familiar under his fingertips and for a moment it was almost relaxing, like he was back in another time, before… whatever this was had happened to Chromedome. 

He was broken out of his memories by a sharp squeeze to his helm. "What are you waiting for? Suck it, slut." Chromedome sounded almost bored as he forced brainstorm's head down to his equipment. 

Brainstorm vented in, and before he could let himself think about it, took the head of Chromedome's spike into his mouth. 

The taste pre-fluid was bitter to his taste receptors as he explored it with his glossa. If he could just focus on this he would be fine. He tried to tell himself that this wasn't really that bad, even as he could feel his optics sparking tears. 

He slid his head a bit further down the shaft, but apparently not enough. Before he had time to adjust he felt Chromedome grab onto his helm with both hands and he was held firmly in place as Chromedome snapped his hips forward, his spike roughly being shoved into Brainstorm's mouth. 

Chromedome made a noise that might have sounded something like "pfft" if one hadn't been paying close attention. "C'mon, you can do better than that. A piece of shareware like you should be used to this." He paused, momentarily, as Brainstorm gagged around his spike. "Or do you just like to be treated like this? Like to be shoved around, put in your place? I can certainly do that for you." He emphasized his statement with another thrust of his hips, pushing his spike entirely into Brainstorm's mouth so his lips were pressed against his plating. 

Brainstorm choked around the sudden intrusion pushing into his throat. He tried to pull away, to give himself some breathing room at the very least, but Chromedome's grip held him firmly in place. 

It quickly became apparent that this wasn't so much about Brainstorm sucking his spike, as it was Chromedome fragging his face. He set a ruthless pace from the very start, not giving Brainstorm any time to adjust. 

At first Brainstorm's throat painfully spasmed and gagged around it, making his eyes spark hard enough that he was afraid one might go out, but eventually he did get himself to relax slightly. Once he was able to just get his jaw to go slack and let himself go slightly limp as Chromedome relentlessly thrusted into him it wasn't so bad. 

He felt the light crackling of charge along his tongue as Chromedome got close to overloading. Just as the relief that this was finally about to be over settled through his nerves, Chromedome pulled out instead. 

Chromedome's hand gripped his chin and forced him to look up. He could only imagine how he looked, his optics sparking and wide with fear, lubricant dripping messily down his chin and out the sides of his cheeks. 

He let out a derisive laugh. "You look good on your knees. I almost wanna keep you like that." He paused to leer at Brainstorm. "But nah. I think I changed my mind." 

Chromedome hauled Brainstorm to his feet but before he could get his bearings he picked him up by the waist and slung him over one of his shoulders. Brainstorm briefly tried to wriggle away but gave up when it proved fruitless. 

Chromedome stalked over to the berth and bodily tossed Brainstorm down onto it. 

Brainstorm cried out in pain when he hit the surface wing-first, sensitive panels jamming together in ways they weren't meant to. hands grabbed him roughly, flipping him onto his stomach and dragging him to the edge of the berth so his legs dangled off the side. He felt one hand slip between his thighs to paw at his panels and he shut off his optics, as if that could make this stop. 

Chromedome rapped at his still closed valve panel. "Open up. I don't have all day." 

Brainstorm propped himself up slightly on his elbows. "No, please, I don't want this." His voice shook. 

Chromedome went very still for a moment and Brainstorm had only just registered that he might have fragged up when a hand slammed into the back of his neck. Instantly he was flat on the berth again, face pressed down into the cold metal, and it felt like something was about to get crushed by the force Chromedome was using to hold him down. 

"What did you just say?" Chromedome's voice was properly threatening, with a chilling edge that made his struts tremble. 

A whimper managed to slip out of his voice box. A second passed, so quiet he could have heard a pin drop. The silence was broken by the soft snickt of his valve cover transforming away. 

The pressure on his neck abated. "That's what I thought I heard." He felt cold fingers stroke the soft outer pleats of his valve and he shuddered, feeling incredibly exposed. "Look at you, already dripping wet. If you wanted me so bad you could have just told me Stormy." Chromedome's voice took on a fake-hurt tone. "You know you can always come to me with anything." And with that he roughly stuffed two fingers into his valve. 

Brainstorm's whole frame tensed up hard enough to be painful and he fought back the cry trying to force it's way out of his voice box. Chromedome fucked him with his fingers, hard and fast. Despite everything, Brainstorm felt his charge start to rise. 

He frantically cast around his mind for anything to say to get this to stop. "Don't do this Chromedome, please. What about- what about Rewind? What would he think?" He tried to ignore the way his voice hitched and caught in his throat as he spoke. 

Chromedome paused and made a contemplative hum. His fingers were still deep in Brainstorm's valve and it took effort to keep his traitorous frame from rocking back into them. "You make a good point Stormy. What about Rewind indeed? Want me to comm him? I bet you'd love that, being filmed as you get fragged. Hell, if you asked nicely I bet he'd even give you a copy so you could watch it later." He added a third finger to Brainstorm's valve and started slowly pumping them in and out. Brainstorm had to fight back the moan building in his voice box. 

"Mmmh I can imagine it, you sitting in your room watching it and desperately fingering yourself, wishing I was there to take you again. Whaddya say then? Want me to get Rewind in on this? He could keep your mouth busy while I fill up your valve." 

Brainstorm's valve clenched at the thought and he prayed Chromedome didn't notice. "... Just get it over with." 

Chromedome laughed. "That eager for my spike, huh? Can't blame you." He pulled his fingers out and flicked Brainstorm's node, making him cry out in pleasure and pain. 

He felt something thick and blunt brush up against the opening of his valve and his hips twitched but Brainstorm wasn't sure if he was trying to pull away or get closer. 

Chromedome pushed in, slowly but inexorably, until his hip plating was flush against Brainstorm's aft. Brainstorm sobbed, optics sparking wildly, at the feeling of being so full, so vulnerable and unable to get away. He raised his hands to cover his face. 

No sooner than he had taken comfort in at least being able to hide his face, to have something cover his mouth even if it wasn't his mask, had Chromedome leaned forward over him and taken hold of both of his wrists. The motion slightly jostled Chromedome's spike, making it brush up against something sensitive, and Brainstorm gasped, even as both of his wrists were taken and pinned together under one of Chromedome's hands at the small of his back. 

"Come now Stormy, no need to be like that. We're all friends here after all." He gave an experimental little thrust into his valve and hissed appreciatively. "Frag, you're tight." 

Brainstorm just whimpered, pinned down like this he couldn't help but feel like some sort of toy being used by Chromedome. 

Chromedome quickly picked up the pace and before long Brainstorm was being properly fucked, his frame jolting against the berth at every thrust, without any way to steady himself. The worst part was how good it felt, how Chromedome's spike dragged so nicely along the inside of his valve, stimulating what felt like every nerve and then some, and how he managed to hit Brainstorm's ceiling node each time he slammed into him. 

Brainstorm's charge was rising embarrassingly fast, and, though he fought it, he was soon openly whining and moaning and vainly trying to arch into each thrust. 

"Knew it," Chromedome's voice came out heavy with static. "Knew this is what you needed. Someone to frag you nice and hard. To put you in your place. Isn't that right Stormy?" 

Brainstorm shut his optics off. This would be over soon enough, one way or another. he pretended to ignore the alerts on his HUD about overheating and impending overload, he didn't want to think about how much he was getting off on this, or how the shame roiling in his tank just pushed him closer to the edge. 

"Look at you, taking my spike so well, like you were made for this. I bet you're close huh?" The roughness of Chromedome's voice made his valve clench and sent a shiver down his struts. 

A particularly hard thrust made him whimper and roll his hips, desperately searching for stimulation on his node. 

As if reading his thoughts Chromedome reached between his thighs to stroke his node. Brainstorm didn't even try to hide the way he moaned and tried to push into his touch. 

"Just like that, frag yes, wanna feel you overload on my spike." The fingers on him got rougher, stroking turning into twisting and pinching. "Go on then, overload for me, slut." 

That was all it took to send Brainstorm over the edge. Pleasure shot through his circuits and his optics whited out. Distantly he heard a shriek in his own voice but could hardly process that it came from him, his processor was too busy being bombarded with pure sensation as Chromedome continued to slam into him, each thrust drawing out his overload. 

Chromedome didn't slow down, instead he pounded harder into Brainstorm's now oversensitive valve, desperately chasing his own release. Brainstorm whimpered as he tried and failed to tune out the litany of filth pouring out of Chromedome's voice box. 

"Frag yes, god you're so tight, can't wait to fill you up with my transfluid-" Chromedome's voice was almost entirely static by this point and his thrusts were growing erratic. Brainstorm had just let himself go limp and his plating now jostled almost painfully, jolting against itself each time his hips were slammed into the edge of the berth. 

Chromedome released his wrists so he could grab Brainstorm's hips with both hands, yanking him back onto his spike as he rammed into him one last time. A choked off glitchy noise escaped Chromedome's voice box and Brainstorm felt transfluid coat the inside of his valve. 

For a moment everything was still, the silence only broken by the sounds of overtaxed cooling fans. 

It was Chromedome who spoke first. "Frag. That was good." A hand stroked Brainstorm's lower back. "How are you doing Stormy?" His tone had changed almost entirely, where it had been cruel and demanding it was now just laid back. 

Brainstorm let out a pleased humming noise and twitched his wings, otherwise not bothering to move his sprawled out frame. 

Chromedome pulled out and transfluid dripped out of him, mingling with the splatters of lubricant already coating his thighs. He gave Brainstorm a quick scritch at the base of his wings. "Gonna need actual words here." 

As Brainstorm took a moment to get his thoughts together he felt a damp cloth working across his thighs, cleaning off the mess. He scrunched up his face at the cold touch on his warm plating but otherwise didn't complain. "Good. Really good."

He heard Chromedome climb up onto the berth next to him and let himself be scooped up, relaxing into his friend's arms. "You wanna be on your front or back?" 

"Back." Brainstorm gave a weak stretch as he let himself be moved. Chromedome laid him down, careful to set him down in a position that would be comfortable. 

Chromedome had already begun looking him over, gently running his hands over his plating as he looked for injuries "Are you hurting anywhere?" 

Brainstorm took a moment to mentally catalog all the signals his body was sending him. "A little sore but nothing too bad." 

"Mind if I give you a look anyways? I just want to make sure."

Brainstorm heaved a put-upon sigh. "Fiiiine, but after that I want cuddles." 

Chromedome let out an amused vent. "Of course Stormy." He carefully inspected Brainstorm's front, paying extra attention to areas he knew he had been rough with. "How's your throat? I was a bit rougher than I meant to be, sorry." 

Brainstorm swallowed to test how it was feeling. "It's a bit sore at the back but I don't think you actually hurt anything. And it's not like you'll catch me objecting to you being rough." 

Chromedome snorted. "Fair point. Can I flip you over to get a look at your back?" 

Brainstorm flapped a hand at him. "Sure, fine, just be quick." 

Chromedome lifted him up and turned him over, careful of his wings. His hands resumed their inspection, quick, featherlight touches all across his plating. Chromedome brushed across a dented wingtip and Brainstorm let out a quiet hiss of pain. 

"Do you want me to get you to Ratchet?" Chromedome's hands hovered nervously over the injury. 

"Nah, it's nowhere near that bad. It just got pushed out of alignment. If you could just shove it back in place that would be great." 

"If you're sure." Chromedome took hold of the panel. "On three. One, two-" On two he used both thumbs to shove it back in place and brainstorm winced. "Three. How's that?" 

Brainstorm gave his wings an experimental twitch. "Better. Thank you Domey." He could hear the slight sound of Chromedome smiling under his faceplate. His fingers had started absentmindedly tracing shapes on his wings and Brainstorm fluttered into the touch. "Mmh, keep touching my wings." 

Chromedome hummed an affirmative and continued, changing from light tracing to stroking firmly along the planes of Brainstorm's wings. Brainstorm heard the sound of Chromedome's mouthplate being taken off and a moment later felt the gentle press of his lips between his shoulders. 

Chromedome swung a leg over Brainstorm's waist so he was straddling his lower back. From this position he was able to get a better angle to massage the junctions where his wings met his body. His hands pressed, skritched, and smoothed along his plating and interspersed among that were quick butterfly kisses, scattered along his wings, back, and neck. 

"Wow, I didn't know you could purr like that." Chromedome chuckled.

He had been purring? Just now he felt his engine rumbling in what was definitely an idle purr. He slipped his arms up and rested his head on his forearms. "Magic hands. You've got magic hands Domey." 

Chromedome paused, picking one of his hands up off his back. "Magic huh?" Brainstorm froze up at the telltale snikt of his needles extending. Immediately he heard Chromedome retracting them. "Kidding, I'm just kidding." 

He kissed the back of his helm and refocused on Brainstorm's wings, slipping back into the rhythm after just a moment. Soon Brainstorm had relaxed entirely, to the point where he was seriously concerned he might melt into a puddle of metallic goo and drip off the berth. 

Brainstorm wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard the sound of the door opening. 

"Hi!" Rewind's voice chirped out. "You two just finished up?" 

"A little while ago, but yeah. How are you doing love?" Chromedome answered. 

Brainstorm was content to stay silent, for once his thoughts had stopped racing and his head felt like it was filled with a pleasant fog. 

"I'm fine, Swerve says hello." He paused and when he spoke his voice came from a spot a lot closer. "Wow, Stormy's really out huh? You must have done a number on him." 

Chromedome hummed in agreement. "Yeah, it got pretty intense. It was good though, I enjoyed it and, judging from the noises he's making, Brainstorm is feeling pretty good too." 

"Mind if I join you?" Rewind's voice came right from the edge of the berth. 

"Stormy? Is it okay if Rewind comes over here?" Chromedome tapped the back of his head to get his attention. 

Brainstorm made a mumbled comment, that he himself wasn't certain on the meaning of, and did a weak grabby hand gesture with the hand facing Rewind's direction. 

Chromedome laughed. "I think that's a yes." 

Rewind climbed onto the berth and sat upright, settling himself near Brainstorm's head. Brainstorm felt a smaller hand on his helm, gently petting him. He butted his head up into the touch and purred louder. 

"I didn't know you'd adopted a cybercat." Even without a mouth the smile in Rewind's voice was audible. He continued petting Brainstorm's head, occasionally running the tips of his fingers over the crests of his finials. 

"I think it might have been the other way around, I feel like he's adopted me. He certainly isn't going to be getting off this berth soon at any rate." Brainstorm felt like he should maybe feel offended, but as long as Chromedome kept doing that thing with his wingtips he couldn't bring himself to care. 

"You'll have to tell me more about the scene later, I don't know if I've ever seen him this out of it before." 

"Sure, later. I'm honestly pretty tired out myself right now. Brainstorm isn't too heavy but he certainly weighs a lot more than you." 

Rewind hummed pleasantly. "I seem to recall you mentioning Brainstorm having a thing for being mechhandled." 

"Oh yeah, big time. It's a lot of fun." Chromedome's fingers worked their way into a small crevice in his wings and pulled out a pebble that had taken up residence there. He huffed happily at the satisfying feeling of it being removed. 

"You came up during our scene and it made me think, would you be interested in ever joining us? Obviously I'd have to talk to Brainstorm about it too when he's not so out of it but he seemed into the idea." 

Brainstorm tried to object to the idea that he wasn't able to participate in that conversation now, but all that came out of his voice box was a quiet breathy noise, and he admitted to himself that Chromedome might have a point. 

Rewind tapped his finger a couple times on Brainstorm's helm. "Hmm… I could see that being interesting. I don't know if I'd be comfortable with some of the more intense stuff that you guys do though."

"Yeah, I figured. Don't worry, I didn't plan on dropping you into that with no experience. I was actually thinking something more vanilla." 

"I would be open to that, it sounds like it could be fun. Just out of curiosity, how did I come up?" 

Chromedome made a flustered noise and Brainstorm remembered his tendency to get embarrassed to talk about the specifics of what he did in a scene. He let out a quiet laugh. 

"I um…." He sounded like he was having trouble putting a sentence together and Brainstorm decided to take pity on him. 

It took a couple of false starts but he managed to get his voxbox to make noises resembling words. "He threatened 'ta have you film me." 

Rewind made a scandalized gasp. "Why I'll be! I can't believe my beloved conjunx would do such a thing!" A quiet snicker escaped him. 

Brainstorm propped his chin up on his stacked fists. "If you think that's bad you should hear some of the stuff he called me." He wasn't able to resist the urge to bully Chromedome a bit. 

Rewind grabbed one of Chromedome's hands (which had been previously attempting to hide his face) and pressed it to his chest. "And to think I thought I knew him! Chromedome how could you!" He made a noble attempt to keep his voice serious but the laughter fritzed into his voxbox anyways. 

"Asfjkfdldfh." Chromedome said. 

Brainstorm turned around to face him as best he could."Hey loser, get off me so we can cuddle properly." 

Chromedome made a noise that sounded like "pfft", but slightly to the left, and flicked the back of Brainstorm's head. He climbed off him, mindful of his wings, and sat up with his back on the headboard. 

Brainstorm flipped himself over and draped himself over Chromedome's lap. Rewind carefully climbed over him. "Hey! Do I look like a jungle gym?" 

Rewind didn't even look up from his task of trying to wedge himself comfortably at Chromedome's side without moving Brainstorm. "Yeah, sounds about right." 

Chromedome laughed at that. "You two are ridiculous." He did his best to wrap an arm around each of them. "I love both of you." 

Him and Rewind responded at the same time. "Love you too Domey." Overlapped with "Who doesn't."

That earned him a laugh and a playful thwack from someone. He didn't see who, as his eyes were already closed as he relaxed, sprawled strutlessly over the berth. 

**Author's Note:**

> so hows your quarantine been going then. 
> 
> anyways, i just wrote this fic bc inspiration randomly struck for it and also because writing dom chromedome makes my heart happy. i headcanon that chromedome and brainstorm have had this kinda fwb relationship since before chromedome even met rewind. rewind was kinda confused about it at first but warmed up to it pretty quick. i could go more in-depth about my headcanons but like. that would take all day. so ill leave it here lol. 
> 
> thank you for reading! feedback, questions, constructive criticism, and fleeting scraps of childhood memories that leave you with an emotion you can't describe are all welcome! so is anon hate! just be fun about it tbh. yes commenter on my last fic, im vaguetweeting you. up your game goddamnit.


End file.
